1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a blade, and more particularly, to a blade having a coating layer on its edge and a method for manufacturing such blade.
2. Background Art
In the prior art, there are a variety of methods to process a blade, such as a razor or microtome, to sharpen the blade. For example, there is a process in which the surface of a blade is coated by a 100% chrome film.